S3E1 The New Home
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: First in the series. The doctor his friends go to Earth in the future which has become overcrowded and a new home is being made for the humans on the moon. But something was disturbed... Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


**Last Series...  
>Sasha and the doctor were reunited. Chris had made a base on Earth for the doctor. Whilst on travels the doctor and Sasha visited Venice in 1580 and saved a girl called Victoria from becoming a vampire. They took her on travels with them. Maxine and Chris were kidnapped and taken to The Belle's base. The Belle was a time lord and she had her own TARDIS. She wanted to win The Time War and bring the time lords back. She had made Maxine into a horrific warrior patched up from other aliens. Sasha's husband Nik was in fact working with The Belle. Sasha shot him and he died. He was later found in a world where some people go when they die and was brought back by The Belle. The Belle gave Nik the ability to regenerate. The Belle's base was destroyed by imprisoned Daleks and Sasha's used a blaster to send Nik to live in hell for the rest of his life. Gina and Jim disappeared too. The Belle ran away and Maxine regenerated into a young ginger girl. Victoria decided to join the doctor and Sasha on their travels.<strong>

**Doctor Who- The New Home**

With  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria

On a planet hundreds of light years away from Earth there is a huge volcano, a brown tall pointy volcano with boiling hot magma in it, it often roared like a demon, the people of this planet thought it was a good power source to fuel their empire and take them across the stars so they had placed a thin, long exo glass tower inside the volcano, it stretched tall and reached high, it looked wobbly like a jenga tower. The people of this planet were unaware though that the staff inside this tower had all been murdered. Inside the blue carpeted offices bodies lay everywhere, dead. One person was alive, she was fighting fit, she ran through the long grey corridors with a funny snow globe in her hand, this wasn't a snow globe though; it was a magma life crystal. This crystal could bring people back to life... and the things that were chasing this girl wanted it. The girl was young, she was blonde, and her hair was wavy and neat. Her name was Victoria, Victoria Calthorpe. She was from Venice in 1580; the doctor had saved her life and took her on board his magical machine. She continued to run but came to a window, a dead end. She turned to face the enemy. She could hear them advancing round the corner of the corridor... their shadows visible now and they turned the corner to identify themselves as... the daleks. The new daleks, all a different colour and the doctors arch enemy. There were three of them, a white one- the supreme, a red one and a blue one. They looked at Victoria.  
>"GIVE US THE MAGMA LIFE CRYSTAL!" blared the supreme<br>"I could" said Victoria looking at the ground "But I won't"  
>"THEN YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"<br>"Go for it baby"  
>Victoria wasn't taking any rubbish from these things, the supreme pointed its egg-whisk-like gun at Victoria and a light blue beam hit her like an x-ray. She fell to the ground and the Magma-Life-Crystal was smashed. The magma poured out around Victoria, the red fumes spreading around her. She breathed them in and shot up. She was alive... and the Magma-Life-Crystal was now useless...<br>"You wanna try that again?"  
>"EXTERMINATE!" shouted all three daleks at once almost trembling with anger and adrenaline as they said it<br>but as they shot they did not hit Victoria but the Exo-Glass window. It smashed and Victoria and the three daleks were sucked out of the window and they descended down the crater into the volcano... 

At another point in space there was a blue box, slowly hovering around, turning as it did so. Inside was the doctor standing at the console; the huge interior glowed as bright as it always did. He was waiting for something... and it was about to come. Sasha quickly dashed into the console jumping the stairs as she did so  
>"She's ready!" gasped Sasha panting for breath "Victoria is now ready to be picked up!"<br>"Then let us be on our way!" announced the doctor happily flicking the switches and turning the dials of his magical machine. It groaned as it took off to save Victoria. 

Victoria continued to descend into the volcano, not at the bottom yet... she fell backwards and gracefully. She knew she wasn't going to die because she could hear the groaning of the TARDIS behind her as she fell and soon saw the blue box appear behind her and the doors opened. A hand was reaching out to grab her and she took it. The doctor pulled her inside the TARDIS and into the safe interior. Victoria gasped.  
>"Thank you!" she gasped wiping her brow she laughed "Mission accomplished!"<br>Sasha walked towards Victoria laughing, running her fingers through her brown wavy hair. She wore her tight black leather jacket, a green vest top and a short black skirt with red tights and a pair of knee-high purple converse.  
>"Well done" she said "So now what doctor?"<br>"How about the second home to the human race" announced the doctor grinning with excitement...

Planet Earth in 2013 was as good as it ever was. Nothing much had changed. Sasha's street was still the same, small terracotta houses with Canary Wharf in the background in the distance. Sasha's big grim house stood at the end of the street facing the other houses, like the head of the dinner table. Her garden still had dark thick green grass which swayed in the breeze. Her house was grey and dark, it looked crooked from the outside but what it contained inside was a research facility, with several labs instead of the rooms that were previously there. It was owned by Chris, a sweet curly haired guy who was about 25 now. He was thin and very stylish, today he wore a white t-shirt with red stripes across it with a pair of blue chinos and white converse pumps. He looked around his amazing facility waiting for the doctor to come back. He wasn't alone though because he had one of his friends from Planet 100. Planet 100 was his original home but the doctor saved him from death and took him on board the TARDIS. His friend was called Linda. She was a young girl, about 20 and she had frizzy long brown hair and was very timid. She often wore long cardigans, skirts, tights and pumps. She trusted Chris with her life. And there was also Maxine, Sasha's daughter, a very complicated thing there; she was bred for The Time War by a female Time Lady called The Belle. But she also had the power to regenerate, and recently Maxine had regenerated into a young ginger girl with freckles, a pointy nose and her hair was wavy. She was very pretty. She was a very gun-happy girl and wasn't afraid to pull the trigger...

The TARDIS slowly faded into the long thick garden. And out of it came The Doctor, Sasha and Victoria. They strode into Sasha's house.  
>"Hello!" shouted the doctor as goofily as ever<br>Chris smiled  
>"doctor!" he gasped "where have you been?"<br>"I've been busy" said the doctor "I have had lots of fun. Sorry for not sending a post card, I like post cards do you?"  
>He then ignored what he was saying and walked over to greet Linda.<br>"And lovely Linda!" said the doctor hugging Linda  
>"Hi" said Linda giggling<br>While the doctor was having a conversation with Linda, Sasha had gone over to Maxine.  
>"I still can't take it in" she said quietly looking at Maxine "you look so different"<br>"Mum" said Maxine rolling her eyes "I'm the same person, I just look different!"  
>Sasha smiled<br>"That's all I want to hear" she said hugging Maxine  
>The doctor was finished greeting everyone<br>"SO!" he announced sharply clapping his hands "we are going to go somewhere incredible!"  
>Everybody paid attention like children going on a school trip<br>"Where?" said Maxine  
>"The moon" said the doctor quietly but with emphasis "In 2111!"<br>Sasha gasped.  
>"You said we were going to the new home of the human race!" said Sasha<br>The doctor clicked his teeth and double pointed at Sasha and hopped out of the house and to the TARDIS. Everybody followed quickly and excited.

Earth 2111 was a futuristic place. Cars now hovered. They had little lights underneath them that allowed them to move. But the population was growing more than ever. Earth was getting crowded and the humans needed a new planet to live in. Some humans had made it to Proxima Centauri. The Brooke's again, always making history. But some humans had pointed out an obvious solution, something that nobody had thought of and how stupid of them to not think of it. This new solution was the moon. And a base was now on the moon with humans on it looking to make a new home. The TARDIS arrived on a street on Earth. It was now night time and it was dark, the moon shone as bright as ever and the shadow of the base could be seen, a small tree-root like structure in the moon, just visible. The doctor and his friends looked up at the shining moon.  
>"You see that" said the doctor smiling and looking up "It was so obviously a solution!"<br>Sasha laughed  
>"I guess so" she said also admiring the moon<br>"and we have to get everybody on that base off the moon right away!" said the doctor looking down sounding serious  
>"what?" said Sasha confused<br>"We have to!" said the doctor "There is a reason why we can never live there and I know why! The moon is occupied and they are disturbing the creatures that live there!"  
>"What do you mean?" said Sasha panicking she didn't like the sound of this<br>"Okay" said the doctor walking in front of everyone "we need to split up into teams, Me, Victoria and Chris will go up to the moon, while Sasha, Maxine and Linda stay down here and watch"  
>"Watch for what?" said Sasha impatiently<br>"For a man in the moon" said the doctor darkly "you will know what I mean..."  
>Sasha looked at the doctor with wide eyes. She was scared... this was going to be a long night... she watched the doctor, Victoria and Chris walk into the TARDIS and watched it slowly fade away.<br>Maxine rolled her eyes  
>"D'you think they still have McDonalds?" she asked looking at Sasha and Linda<br>She then looked away after a rather awkward response from the two. She sighed and watched the moon.

The TARDIS landed on the rocky surface of the moon. The doctor, Victoria and Chris stepped out onto the surface, no spacesuits, no nothing.  
>"You see" said the doctor putting his hands out "first danger, the moon has air, it shouldn't"<br>"Why not?" said Victoria  
>"Well" said the doctor "the reason why the moon has no air or gravity is because it has been taken under the surface. And whatever took it under the surface has put it back up again because they need it"<br>"And why do they need it?" asked Victoria  
>"Because they're over there!" said Chris pointing to his left... in the distance there were three creatures... they had big square green heads, orange eyes and they were fat, very fat. They were blobby and round. They had huge hands and their fingers looked like they had been smoothly cut off at the ends.<br>"Typical aliens" said Victoria quietly  
>"RUN!" shouted the doctor turning away<br>Chris and Victoria dashed after the doctor; they ran across the surface of the moon with no difficulty, no bounciness or anything. Just like running on a road. And from the distance emerged the grey stretching base.  
>"QUICK!" yelled the doctor "get inside!"<br>He got the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at a big grey door, it opened by itself and Victoria and Chris ran inside it into a silver metal corridor. It was neat. The doctor closed the door and soniced it. He was gasping for breath. They were now safely inside the base. Victoria breathed to calm herself down.  
>"Okay" whispered the doctor "now we go and save everybody"<br>He walked through the corridor and found another grey door. He slowly pulled it open to see a large room with 6 people in it. They all looked at the doctor with amazement.  
>"Who are you?" gasped a tall woman, she was about 40 and had tied back hair, it was black, it had a bob, it was almost painted on. She was tanned and her eyebrows were serious. "I am your rescue shuttle" said the doctor smiling<br>"We didn't ask for a rescue shuttle" said the woman  
>"I know Jesse Polanda" said the doctor "captain of HM Base"<br>Jesse smiled insincerely  
>"Always nice to meet an admirer" she said<br>Another man came. He looked about the same age as Jesse.  
>"Milo Kane" he said offering his hand to be shaken<br>Chris gulped, his boyfriend was called Milo, but he had lost Milo a long time ago.  
>This Milo had curly short brown hair and a big face. He was muscular.<br>"I'm the doctor" said the doctor smiling  
>another person stepped forward from their work, a young teenage boy with thick curly brown hair.<br>"Davy Jones" he said  
>Victoria shook his hand.<br>"Good to meet you" she said smiling  
>and the others stepped forward. There was a young Chinese girl called Suki Ikman, her hair was jet black and in bunches, she was highly intelligent, there was Lee Johnstone, a young man with layered brown hair, he was a technician and knew a lot about computers. And finally there was Beatrice Min, a woman in her forties, she had a huge ginger afro and her face was covered in freckles. But she was loved on the base, she was funny and loud.<br>"Great to meet you all" said the doctor smiling "Now it's time to go back to earth"  
>"err what?" said Jesse raising an eyebrow<br>"You heard me" said the doctor "you are all in serious danger! We have to get out of here now!"  
>"What danger?" said Davy raising an eyebrow<br>then all of a sudden a window in the corner of the metallic room was blown open, it smashed with great force. Victoria screamed and ducked. An alarm blared. Jesse got a gun from her pocket.  
>"Everybody out" said the doctor calmly<br>Victoria found a door and opened it.  
>"THROUGH!" she shouted loudly<br>Chris, Davy, Beatrice and Suki all followed but the others did not.  
>Victoria, Chris, Davy, Beatrice and Suki all ran through the corridors.<br>"Who knows the way out?" shouted Victoria as she ran  
>"I do!" shouted Davy<br>He lead the way. Everybody followed him in single file.

In the main room the doctor watched as the fat square headed aliens climbed through a window.  
>"Identify yourself" demanded the doctor<br>"We are the Vycans" said one of the creatures in a deep dark voice  
>Everybody stared at them scared...<p>

Davy continued to lead his way through the corridors. They found a door. It led outside.  
>"What do we do?" shouted Beatrice<br>"Open the door!" yelled Victoria  
>"Are you crazy?" yelled Davy "there's no air out there! or gravity!"<br>"Trust me!" yelled Victoria "there is!"  
>Davy closed his eyes and pulled the door open... but what Victoria was not aware of was that the Vycans were one step ahead of Victoria and had taken the air and gravity away... Victoria, Chris, Davy, Beatrice and Suki were all sucked outside... they screamed as it happened, gasping for air... unable to breath... they were floating upwards and were facing death...<p>

And back on Earth Maxine, Sasha and Linda looked at the moon as the face of a grinning man appeared in little black dots... the calling card of the Vycan's victory...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
